Ribbon Red
by pixelnerd
Summary: The string of fate. The string that binds you to your soulmate for eternity. Oneshot, Shamy. Put together in a matter of minutes. Mostly third person Amy.


**While I write meh BillxSteve fic (ummmm, not sure how to explain? might wanna follow me on Tumblr if you want that story), I decided that I wanna write a lil' something 'cuz you know. It's called _the red string of fate_. Except with a little twist- you can see your string. I'm probably bending the rules a ton, but I have a giant-ass writer's block.**

_**Ribbon Red**_

Amy walked along the sidewalks of Pasadena, her pink dress swooshing with her. It was finally her fifth birthday, _finally_, and for once, she could be alone instead of her mother inviting all those unnecessary relatives over.

_The red string followed her all the way._

She wondered who was at the other end of the string.

All the others girls would tease her, saying she probably didn't have a soulmate. If only they could see the string, and she could prove them wrong. Those were the only times she actually cared for it, and she rarely ever thought of the nuisance.

_Someday I'll find who's at the end of the ribbon, and I'll prove them wrong._

(-)

It was her last day of middle school, and she was both glad and frustrated for it. She'd escape the living hell, but then go into a bigger and scarier pit of embarrassment. _High school._

As the final bell rung, students rushed out of the class. Amy was the last to exit, particularly because she didn't want to be pushed out of the way.

Sighing, she grabbed her backpack and walked out. As she did, the string that she'd seen, the crimson ribbon that she had for _oh so long_ was trailing out of the door and through the hallways.

_Should I?_

She started walking through the crowds of people, and following the thin ribbon all the way through the front of the school. It extended through the streets and across the lawns of the nearby houses.

So, she ran across, and ran until she didn't know where she was anymore. As she looked at the string, it seemed to be miles long, and probably was. The red trail faded into the horizon.

(-)

She sat at the steps of her frat house, and stared at her paper. It was still blank.

_How long have I been sitting here?_

Soon she started staring at the red string tied around her pinkie. It still was too long for her, probably too long for her eyes to even tail.

She gripped her pencil tightly as one of her fellow frat sisters sat next to her with a _swoosh._

"Hey, Ames," she smiled, teeth pearly white.

"Do you think strings could be cut off, Liz?" Amy asked without thought.

She sighed. "Well, I'd guess only if your soulmate dies. Or maybe it just leads to their grave or something."

"Not. Funny."

Liz laughed. "Sorry. I don't really know. But I'm _sure _you'll find your guy soon."

"Describe _soon_."

(-)

She moved the last box into her new apartment. PhD-clad, she was ready to live without the help of her mother.

Suddenly she felt a yank on her hand.

_The hand with the string._

She froze for a moment and dropped the box. Staring at her fingers, she looked into the hall where the string was tightly stressed. It was leading outside of her apartment building.

Amy started chasing it. She thought the string was supposed to stretch and never pull, but either she was really close or really far to her soulmate.

Sprinting outside, she saw the string led to a car which started driving away. The girl was too tired to chase the car after hauling boxes and running down.

She watched as the string stretched across the road.

(-)

Amy sat at the cheap wooden table. Sighing, her eyes trailed the ribbon tied neatly into a bow.

_It seemed like it was retracting itself._

Nah, it was just her boredom talking over.

When she heard the bell of the door open, she didn't even bother to look. Well, until her eyes saw the end of the string.

_The end of the string._

He was tall and lanky, and had two other guys with him. They were talking about something but Amy was too dumbfounded to even want to know. She simply stood up and walked up to him.

"Excuse me, I'm Amy Farrah Fowler, you're Sheldon Cooper."

It seemed he noticed the red string too.

_The red string of fate._


End file.
